


A Certain Reputation

by alyse



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mord-Sith have a certain reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/legendland/profile)[**legendland**](http://community.livejournal.com/legendland/)'s 'Touch' challenge. Go, [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_seeker/profile)[**team_seeker**](http://community.livejournal.com/team_seeker/)!

**Entry tags:**

| 

[fandom: legend of the seeker](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20legend%20of%20the%20seeker), [fic fandom: legend of the seeker](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic%20fandom:%20legend%20of%20the%20seeker), [fic genre: gen](http://alyse.livejournal.com/tag/fic%20genre:%20gen)  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** A Certain Reputation  
**Word count:** 500  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If they were, there'd be a season 3.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None but season 2 as Cara's there.

-o-

The Mord-Sith have a certain reputation, one written deep in Cara's flesh and in her bones, marks carved in blood and pain, in fear and in triumph.

They're a force of nature: storm and lightning; the treacherous swell of the waves over oceans deep; the fury of the earth's own fire. They simply are, and that is enough for Cara.

But even a storm has its calm eye and the earth will slumber silently for years on end. She's a rock, she reminds herself, buried in the earth. She is patient, unmovable and resilient and if the Wizard sticks his feet in her ear one more time she's going to stick her agiel so far up his...

"Cara?" Kahlan's voice is heavy with sleep, but, as she pushes herself up on her elbow, her expression is already growing more alert. "Is something wrong?"

Cara sighs, cursing Zedd under her breath. Now that Kahlan's awake, she'll want to talk and Mord-Sith do **not** 'talk about it'.

"Nothing's wrong," she says, aiming for a whisper. It's too loud; Zedd rolls over in his sleep and jabs his elbow into her side. She takes in a deep breath, holding it in with her teeth before grating out, "Go back to sleep."

Kahlan holds her gaze steadily for a long moment, a small frown forming on her face, before she shifts position; the arm that Richard has thrown casually over her in his sleep slips and Richard stirs. Cara can only pray that Lord Rahl doesn't wake. Kahlan is bad enough, but Richard is **worse**.

"What is it?" Kahlan asks and Richard stirs again; perhaps it's that - the idea that she might have the both of them fussing over her like a pair of heavily armed mother hens - that has Cara blurting out, "Zedd keeps touching me."

She cringes as the words leave her mouth. Mord-Sith do not whine like spoilt children.

Something shifts in Kahlan's face, first surprised and then amused. Kahlan's mouth twitches, her eyes warming, but she asks, in a tone far too sweetly reasonable for Cara's taste, "Would you like to lie next to Richard instead?"

Cara shared a bedroll with Richard more than once in the future world, although given that she's still breathing she doubts that Richard has shared that with Kahlan. She'll take Zedd's sharp elbows, bony knees and cold toes over Richard any day. She knows what sharing a sleeping space with Richard means, and Mord-Sith do not 'snuggle' either.

"No, thank you," she says stiffly. Kahlan gives her a searching look, but Cara doesn't let her expression change. She is Mord-Sith. She is a rock, unmoving and unchanging no matter how much the way Kahlan's face softening makes her want to blurt out things that should never see the light of day.

"Okay," Kahlan sighs, sinking back into Richard's embrace. He pulls her closer and her eyes drift shut.

The Mord-Sith have a certain reputation. Cara has a sinking feeling she might be losing hers.


End file.
